The Big 4 Seasons
by Snugglepuffle
Summary: Elsa Anna Repunzel and Merida are all secret agents for the Crown Agency Association (CAA),an all-girl agency for GIRLS ONLY. Jack Frost, Kristoff, Flynn and Hiccup are secret agents for the Moon Guardian Agency (MGA), which is for BOYS ONLY. The Moon and Crown are rivals so what happens when the 8 best agents fall for each other. Jelsa kristanna flynnunzel merricup
1. Prologue

/3rd pvp/

"Elsa, Anna its time for dinner!" Their mom called their children from downstairs. "Your food is getting cold!"

"Ahhhhh." 6 year old Anna complained. "I wanna play with dolls though. Elsaaa." She stubbornly sat down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Its not my fault silly." 8 year old Elsa said frowning at her younger sister. "Besides you cant play with your dolls if you don't have them." Elsa quickly grabbed a doll near Anna and raced downstairs.

"HEY, WHERE YOU THINK YOUR GOING, SISSY!" Anna screeched and ran after her sister. She was at her sister's heals in no time. Anna reached for her doll in her sisters hand and... slipped on ice. Elsa laughed evilly but gave her the doll. Anna's eyes welled up with tears because that was a hard fall. Their parents quickly ran over to Anna

"I got her downstairs." Elsa said panting slightly. "You guys should pay me for doing that."

"Elsa you made Anna fall." Her father said sternly to Elsa while holding Anna's head in his lap. "Don't ever do that again, she could get a concussion. Also please don't use your powers in the house. It takes forever to clean."

The Arendelle family was not your average family. The parents, Agnarr and Iduna were agents at a secret agency for girls. Even though Agnarr was a boy, there were exceptions like in this case, spouses. Elsa and Anna were to young to be agents there but that doesn't mean they can't train. Not only that but the Arendelle sisters have powers. Elsa, the oldest, has the power to control ice snow and frost. Anna however controls water and wind. Its was strange because no other family member has had any record of powers.

"Sorry daddy, sorry Anna." Elsa said sadly to her family. She grabbed Anna's hand and held it close to her heart "Daddy what's a concossion?"

"Its concussion and never mind. You are to young to understand." Her dad said and ruffled Elsa's hair affectionately. His daughter slapped his hand away playfully. Anna had calmed down surprisingly fast for a 6 year old.

"Are we going to have dinner or not?" Iduna said annoyed. "Dinner has gotten cold already."

"Sorry mommy." Elsa and Anna said quickly going to the dinner table and started to eat their food. They started to talk and laugh the incident forgotten.

"Hey lighten up sweetheart." Agnarr said to his wife kissing the top of her head. "There hasn't been any signs of him anywhere. We should be safe."

"I'm just scared that Pitch will go after our daughter. We need them to be more cautious." Iduna said worried.

"Look they are only 6 and 8, we will teach them when the time comes ok?" Her husband said and gave her a hug. "They're only kids." Iduna was just about to reply when Elsa asked "Hey look I found black sand." The parents slowly turned around where Elsa was holding in her hand a pile of black sand.

"Elsa, Anna go to the basement immediately." Agnarr ordered his children in a serious voice. "Don't make a sound." Both of his children quickly ran to the basement which was a hidden trapdoor under the carpet. Original right? "You too Iduna. I don't want anything to happen to you guys. Also protect the children and don't come out until the sun rises ok? He should be gone by then. I love you."

"Please don't. Come down in the basement with us. He wont find us." Iduna said, tears threatening to fall. "Please."

"No he already found us here. Please Iduna. When its safe go to the agency and make sure the girls are safe over there." He gave his wife a hug. "Go to the basement with the girls quickly before he comes."

"Ok I love you." She whispered and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. She turn to go when she bumped into a figure. A tall black figure.

"Well well well look at the love birds. Sharing their last kiss of their lives." It was Pitch Black. "So tell me dear friends where are your lovely daughters. I need to have chat with them." The couple let out a sigh of relief that was barely audible. He hadn't heard where they where at.

"They aren't here Black." Iduna said staring right into his cold menacing face filled with scares and scabs into his golden yellow eyes. "They're at my parents house safe. Safe from you."

"No i know they aren't at your parents house. How do I know this? Because I was studying you Iduna i know your parents are dead. Sadly it was a shame I didn't kill them. Of course it had to be cancer who beat me to it. Though luckily for me i get to kill you guys." Iduna shivered into her husband. "Now where was i? Oh yes the girls. Where are they?"

"Why should we tell you Pitch hmm?" Agnarr said reaching around to find the closest weapon but still trying to look normal.

"Either I'll torture you for it or I'll just burn this house to the ground. Either way works for me. You however are not so lucky."

"What's the point of having them in the first place if your just going to burn them, that is if they are in our house."

Iduna said but she caught her mistake a second after pitch.

"So they are in this house. I didn't even have to torture you for it. Interesting. To answer your question they will join me or die. I cant have them against me, it'll be to much work. Now tell me where they are." Agnarr found the knives in their utensil drawer. He grabbed several in his hand and got closer to pitch.

"No can do Pitch, you will never find them, say your last goodbye." Agnarr threw his knives at Pitch Black. However Pitch Black was waiting for the moment someone attacked. His black sand cut off the knives way to his heart. Iduna tried to run but tripped and fell. Then the sand trapped the couple to the ground where they were unable to move.

"Now let the torture begin."

"Anna go outside now. Do not go to the basement." Elsa ordered her younger sister while looking down the hall to where her parents were talking.

"But daddy said-" Anna said arguing.

"No if Mr. Pitch finds us in the house at all just imagine what he could do to us." Elsa said and shivered. "Trust me please sissy."

"Your coming too right?" Anna asked hesitantly. "I don't want to be there by myself."

"I'll be there in a jiffy." Elsa said and she ran to the closet to where she grabbed a back pack where her parents packed stuff for emergency like this.

Anna raced outside and hid in the bushes to wait for her sister. Why is Mr. Pitch mean? Minutes passed by and Anna felt more and more scared. Until she heard her sisters voice whisper "Anna are you here?"

"I'm here." Anna whispered back. "What took you so long?" Elsa bit her lip and she looked at her sisters eyes fearfully.

"Mr. Pitch was in our house. I had to wait until the timing was alright for me to go." Elsa said and tears where dripping down her face. "He was being very mean to mommy and daddy."

"Is they ok?" Anna asked. She hugged her sister as the watched they watched the house.

"I don't know Anna." Elsa said right when they heard a blood curling screech. A window got smashed and a... arm fell? "I cant look anymore." Elsa said and she buried her head in her sisters lap."

"Lets go to mommy's and daddy's work place. Maybe they could help them." Anna whispered in Elsa's ear. The screams echoed around the neighborhood though it seems like no one could hear the awful noise.

"Yeah lets go." Together they ran away from the house where their parents where being tortured and killed. When they were a safe distance away, Elsa looked back to see the house in flames. "Goodbye mommy and daddy." Elsa said softly into the night. Never had the Arendelle sisters been more alone.

 **Hey guys this is my first chapter/Prologue. I've already made a story quite like this one, but i had decided to start over and make a new better one. I hope you guys respect me decision and enjoy this chapter. Thjis is also on wattpad on my account Dj57120. Pleave review follow and favorite. Peace out. -SnugglePuffle**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

/Elsa/

I woke up with a start. That dream, oh how I hate the dream. I looked over at the clock it read 6:30. Might as well get up. I thought to myself as got up from my bed wearily. That stupid dream. Why couldn't I just forget about it? _Because normal nightmares are just fears. This is something that actually happened to you_. I sighed. Don't you just hate those voices in your head? Maybe at least yours isn't half as annoying as mine. Ha ha kidding that just my thoughts. I'm not actually that weird. Nah I kinda am.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my hair etc. I looked at myself. I am not who I was when I was 8. My appearance changed dramatically. Because now I'm a secret agent so that people wont recognize me and for my own protection from Pitch. I didn't have have anything permanent on my like hair dye and such. However I did have to put a wig on which was dirty blond, brown contacts, and a fake tan (its a spray). I do look fairly attractive (kinda like a surfer girl) in that but like how I normally look without the stuff. I have baby blue eyes, with long platinum blond hair and a pale complexion. Never mind that I'm just wasting time.

I went over to my closet and looked through my clothes. I had finally picked out a grey Vans T-shirt, skinny ripped jeans, combat boots and a dark red flannel. Together it looked kinda cute. I went downstairs and started making breakfast for me and Anna. Gerda, our guardian, was at work early today for a meeting. I soon heard the soft patter of footsteps. Ever since the incident I've been more aware of my surroundings.

"Morning Anna." I said briskly to my younger sister. "How are you?" I brought out an extra bowl for her. Because I'm lazy we were just going to have cereal." I got a box of lucky charms out for her.

"I'm tired." Anna said rubbing her wearily."Can you get me some coffee as well."

"Do you want to stop of at Star bucks instead?" I asked, the laziness in me arises. I took another bite of cereal.

"Yes!" Anna squealed. "I'll hurry up and get dressed." A few moments later we were sitting in our silver Lexus. "Hurry up what are you waiting for? I don't want to be late for school!" She was practically jumping in her seat. In my opinion it looks like she doesn't need any more coffee.

"Yeah yeah whatever." And I drove off to where star bucks was. We went through the drive-through and parked in front of the school. "Here we are. The boringest school ever."

"Tell me about it." Anna said as she got out the car. "Lets go find Merida and Repunzel." Repunzel and Merida were 2 girls that were also from the crown agency. The four of us had known each other for as long as we had remembered. When Anna and I were orphaned on that awful night Repunzel's family immediately took us in until we found a guardian. Merida's family would have but Repunzel was faster. Repunzel or Punzie, as we like to call her, was also our cousin. Our moms were inside the school the bell had rang.

"Well no time to chat with them now." I said regretfully. "Oh well see you at lunch Anna." I ran to class where I took my seat in the back of the classroom. I lounged around looking while everyone piled in. Those little suckers I thought their lives must be so boring. I pity them. So mundane and useless. Though the thing was they didn't need to be used. They needed to be protected. Protected from people like Pitch. Stop Elsa your just making at harder on yourself I looked at the board which our teacher was writing down useless stuff. Is flummbox even a word?

«BRIIIINNNNGGGG»

The bell rang and I got up and practically ran to the next class. Our high school has 200 extra people so the traffic to get to classes are awful. Ha ha now I'm just talking like an adult, I thought as I went to my locker and grabbed my books for my next classes.

"Fancy meeting you here." A familiar Scottish voice said behind me. There I saw the worlds biggest idiot, Merida. Sike, it was my best friend (she can act like an idiot though). We did our little handshake that involves weird motions that I will not be described because I do not know how to describe them.

"Hey gurl how are you?" I said when we finished. Some people near us gave us funny looks. I sent them a glare that said 'mind your own business'. Those little suckers.

"I'm fine. My brothers are the biggest jerks ever. They slashed my tires!" Merida said furiously. We started walking to our next class which was alllllll the way on the other side of the school. "I had to ride on the freaking bus. The guy I was sitting next to smells worst then a garbage filled with-"

"That's enough." I said cutting her off mid-sentence. "I don't need to know the details." We finally got to our classroom and sat at the very back as usual. Students began piling in like they do in all the other classes.

"Ok whatever." She said and rolled her eyes at me.

"Hello everyone." Our science teacher walked in.

"Hello Mr. Gru." Our class said together as of we were one. I swear this is the most boringest high school ever. As he lectured more about useless things I probably would never need. "Blah blah blah blah, Friction, blah, acceleration blah blah." Goes on and on and on. The whole period just went on like that. No scratch that, the whole day was like that. It wasn't until after school when things were better.

"Oh my gosh today's classes were so boring." I complained when school was finally out. Merida, Repunzel, Anna and I all walked to my silver lexus and hopped in.

"You say that everyday." Repunzel said laughing. "I think we get the memo."

"Um no you don't. That's why I have to remind you every single day how boring our classes are." I retorted starting the car and heading to starbucks. I know I know that sounds totally white girlish but we needed energy to actually do our homework and study and star bucks has like the best coffee ever. Ok now that sounds like a white girl (which I am but I try to avoid sounding like one). "Anyways lets see what some good songs are on the radio today." I pressed the button for scan and Taylor Swift Blank Space came on.

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS MY FAV SONG!" Anna squealed/screamed. "KEEP THIS!"

"But it so old." Merida complained. "Listen to something new."

"NO WE ARE SINGING TO THIS SONG!" Anna screamed again. Merida shrugged her shoulders and we all started to sing.

Nice to meet you, where you been?

I could show you incredible things

Magic, madness, heaven sin

Saw you there and I thought

Oh my God, look at that face

You look like my next mistake

Love's a game, want to play?

New money, suit and tie

I can read you like a magazine

Ain't it funny, rumors, lie

And I know you heard about me

So hey, let's be friends

I'm dying to see how this one ends

Grab your passport and my hand

I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space baby

And I'll write your name

Cherry lips, crystal skies

I could show you incredible things

Stolen kisses, pretty lies

You're the king baby I'm your Queen

Find out what you want

Be that girl for a month

Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no

Screaming, crying, perfect storm

I can make all the tables turn

Rose gardens filled with thorns

Keep you second guessing like

"Oh my God, who is she?"

I get drunk on jealousy

But you'll come back each time you leave

'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane (Insane)

But I've got a blank space baby

And I'll write your name

Boys only want love if it's torture

Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya

Boys only want love if it's torture

Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

'Cause you know I love the players

And you love the game

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space baby

And I'll write your name

We had already arrived at Starbucks but we just stayed to continue the song because who wouldn't if you were this into the song. When we finished we got out of car and headed to the shop laughing and giggling. We got in line and look up to see what we should order.

"I'm gonna have the vanilla latte please." I told the barista looking down to pull my wallet out of my purse, giving her the money.

"That will be hug please." The barista said in a sly voice. I looked up in confusion. Why would a random stranger want a hug from me for? I looked into a familiar face with large purple eyes and a blue, green, and purple pixie cut.

"Omg tooth!" I squealed excitedly. Punzie, Anna and Merida looked at me funny then realized who I was talking to.

"How have you been?!" Anna said excitedly. "We haven't seen you since forever!"

"Shh my shift is over in like 5 minutes. My name here is Tessa so just use that now. Then we can talk about whatever you guys want." Tooth said looking around where we were getting quite a few looks. Anyways tooth was another secret agent to the CAA and she was extremely good at fighting. We had known her for a few years when she came there in 6th grade because her family was in danger and she needed to be protected. I know I know violence is very prone to where we live. She isn't part of the four seasons because she is in another agents group called the Fearsome Five. The 4 seasons aren't the only team agents, but we are the only good one, the fearsome five right behind us. Sometimes our groups go together for missions, especially when they are really dangerous. Anyways we ordered our drinks and patiently waited for Tooth's shift to end. Also as secret agents we had to use fake names which in this case Tooth was Tessa.

"Sorry there was a customer who needed some help." Tooth said 8 minutes later, sitting next to Anna on the corner of the booth. "So what's the drama today at your school?"

"Nothing." We all said in the same tone. "There is literally nothing new there. It's so boring." Punzie said rolling her eyes. "What about your school?"

"Omg ok so last week on Thursday my crush asked me out." Tooth said jumping in her seat. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she has the same amount of energy as Anna. And that's saying something. "His name is Aiden Brown and he is so nice and cute."

"Omg so cute!" Anna squealed next to her and giving her a high five. "You have to show me a picture sometime."

"He's gonna pick me up in a few minutes so you guys will be able to meet him!" Tooth exclaimed excitedly. "Anyways did you guys get any missions recently?"

"Yeah we got this guy trying to kidnap an eight year old who's family was pretty rich. He was gonna use her as hostage for the money." Merida said instantly perking up at the subject. Merida was always the fighter of the group. In fact we all had our own little job; Merida the fighter specialist (works on different fighting methods to teach the rest of us), Punzie the researcher, Anna the computer tech, and I'm the fabulous leader and fighting specialist but to be honest Merida is way better at teaching Anna and Punzie then I am. And I'm pretty self center so that's saying something. "He was so careless. It would have been so much more fun if he was actually smarter."

"Lucky I didn't get anything for weeks." Tooth complained. "You all are so lucky." I looked around to see if anyone was listening to our conversation. No one. Just a bunch of normal people enjoying life. I've only just realized how boring my life would be if I had a normal one. No missions. No dangerous weapons. Just a normal family who would watch me grow up. _Stop it Elsa. You can't change the pass. Get over it._

 **Thats a wrap for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if i dont update very quickly. I'll do my best for writing faster.**

 **As you guys may see I did not write and not going to write Merida's accengt. I have tried to but it was a lost case at best. Spoiler Alert: In case you guys were wondering Aiden Brown is actually Aster Bunnymund. Oops.**

 **Momobear1: I'm sorry the parents died but that's how I'm gonna get the story rolling and hopefully become better. I appreciate you reviewing to me. Thank you so much.**

 **Zucchini999: I'm glad that I didn't abandon this story forever too. Hopefully it will become a good enough story for you guys to enjoy. Thank you so much for reviewing to me.**

 **ElsaaArendelle: Thank you so much for reviewing to me. I don't care if its a simple as 'please continue' or 'love it'. It just makes me feel that there are actual people reading this not just computers and stuff. Thank you again.**

 **Please everyone I would love for you guys to review. Tell me what you guys have liked and did not or just ideas and suggestions. Also please follow and favorite. I love you guys.**

 **-SnugglePuffle**


End file.
